PEGANG ERAT, ATAU DIA AKAN LEPAS (karena kau tak akan tahu)
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: Kalimat Uchiha Fugaku itulah yang kini menjadi satu hal yang paling dipegang erat Sasuke./"Nak, pegang teguh sesuatu hal yang benar-benar kau hargai, karena jika kau meremehkannya sedikit saja, kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi."/Bad End!


Suatu ketika, kau yang masih kecil—sekitar usia sepuluh tahun, mungkin—mendapati ayahmu yang menangis. Dan saat kau menanyakan mengapa ia menangis, dan menanyakan keberadaan ibumu, kau hanya mendapat satu kalimat darinya. Kalimat yang berpengaruh dalam hidupmu, dan menjadi satu bagian penting dalam pemikiranmu

"Nak, pegang teguh sesuatu hal yang benar-benar kau hargai, karena jika kau meremehkannya sedikit saja, kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi."

Kalimat Uchiha Fugaku itulah yang kini menjadi satu hal yang paling dipegang erat Sasuke.

* * *

.

**PEGANG ERAT, ATAU DIA AKAN LEPAS [Karena kau tak akan tahu]**

.

Naruto's Fanfiction

(Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura slight Gaara

.

{WARNING! OOC, typo(s), etc.}

.

but please ENJOY!

.

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang mempelajari arsitektur dan gemar melakukan pengobyekan—istilah baginya yang lebih memilih mendampingi dosen-dosennya di lapangan untuk melakukan satu-dua proyek. Dia tidak memikirkan kuliah. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah terlebih dahulu lulus, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun minat pada apa yang dilalui kakaknya: kuliah dengan benar, lulus dengan nilai _cum laude_, dan bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya pendiam, tidak menginginkan peraturan yang mengekang dirinya seperti yang dialami anggota keluarga (atau klannya) yang lain, dan lebih memilih memfokuskan diri dengan cita-citanya sebagai seorang arsitek. Ia percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya di masa lalu, dan ia memegang teguh kalimat itu. Meskipun mungkin Itachi dan sepupu-sepupunya menasihatinya untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sudah ditentukan agar ia tidak terjerembab jatuh dalam kegagalan, Sasuke tidak bergeming.

Kemudian, di hidupnya yang sebebas burung itulah ia bertemu seorang wanita. Mahasiswi. Dia membantu Sasuke ketika ia mencari alamat rumah sakit yang menjadi lokasi pengobyekan Sasuke kali ini. Biasanya pemuda itu akan berangkat dari kampus bersama dosennya, namun Orochimaru-sensei kali ini menugaskannya terlebih dahulu kesana sementara ia menyiapkan materi presentasinya. Ngomong-ngomong, mahasiswi itu ternyata sedang melakukan praktek studi di rumah sakit itu, sehingga tahu persis alamat yang Sasuke tanyakan dan ruang mana yang menjadi lokasi presentasi mereka. Dia mengenalkan namanya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Bukan karena dia tidak berminta memperkenalkan dirinya; ia terlalu malu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Apa ia harus mengucapkan 'aku Sasuke Uchiha'? karena bagi orang biasa, tentu adalah satu hal aneh melihat seorang Uchiha menggeluti bidang di luar bidang bisnis dan perekonomian yang seolah menjadi takdir mereka. Dan lagi, Sasuke terlalu malu untuk berbicara mengenai dirnya sendiri di depan Sakura yang penuh kebanggaan dan kepercayaan atas dirinya yang begitu penuh. Sasuke tidak memilikinya. Ia memilih menjadi pendiam karena itu. Sasuke mengakuinya, bahwa dia tidak terlalu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya ataupun perempuan merah jambu itu.

"…Sasuke."

Dengan harapan Sakura tidak menanyakan marganya, ia mengungkapkan namanya. Namun apalah daya orang dari klan terkenal, bahkan mahasiswi dari luar Konoha saja bisa mengenal dirinya—_anyway, _Sakura melanjutkan perkenalannya dengan kalimat 'aku dari Suna. Kakakku, Sasori, berkuliah disini', namun Sasuke tidak menaruh atensi pada kalimat setelahnya—sebelum Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke itu, kan?"

Celakalah, batin Sasuke yang secara mental menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu mengagumimu yang bisa memegang teguh pendirianmu menjadi arsitek. Kau…kau menginspirasiku dengan websitemu yang kau buat untuk mempublikasikan desain-desain yang berhasil kau buat, Uchiha-san!" Sasuke yang tadinya bersiap-siap menerima kritik luar biasa pedas yang biasa ia terima dari orang sekitar, langsung menoleh kaget pada Sakura yang melemparkan pandangan kagum padanya. Bara api dalam mata emeraldnya tak padam, dan itu membuat Sasuke makin terpana dengannya. Sakuralah yang membuatnya kembali teringat dengan pesan ayahnya, dan ia menjawab dukungan Saskura dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

Haruno Sakura yang mempesona, yang akan dipertahankan olehnya hingga kapanpun.

"Hm, terima kasih…Sakura."

…

* * *

...

Dua tahun cukuplah untuk Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengakrabkan diri. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan Sakura dari pandangannya; benar-benar tak lepas, secara fisik dan batin. Ia selalu menemuinya, setidaknya seminggu sekali, dan mengirim email hingga ia larut malam atau terpotong dengan kegiatan membuat tugas serta laporan yang sering kali dilakukan sang Uchiha dan Haruno.

Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan Sakuranya, meskipun mungkin Sakura tidak merasakan perasaan Sasuke padanya. Tahu sajalah, perempuan itu lebih tidak peka dengan orang di dekatnya ketimbang orang yang malah tidak akrab dengannya.

Dua tahun cukuplah bagi Sasuke untuk memantapkan dirinya untuk mencapai cita-citanya sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Maka di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di bawah pohon bernama sama dengan bidadari pujaan hatinya, saat mereka berhasil lulus bersama, dengan Sasuke yang memakai jas yang berhasil ia beli dari tabungannya sendiri—sungguh, Uchiha satu ini sepertinya benar-benar ingin memandirikan hidupnya hingga ke hal-hal sekecil apapun—dan Sakura yang mengenakan hakama berwarna peach dengan lengkungan sungai dan bebungaan sebagai coraknya. Ia sungguh manis, dan Sasuke tahu benar pilihannya. Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sakura yang bahagia, dan suasana haru-biru yang melatarbelakangi mereka saat itu, sungguh merupakan saat yang tepat—terutama di dalam film—bagi sepasang muda-mudi menyatakan perasaan kasih sayangnya kepada masing-masing.

"Sasuke, aku akan kembali ke Suna dan menjadi dokter tanpa terbayang-bayang oleh kakakku yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkenal sebagai Penari Noh di sana."

Namun satu pengucapan sang bidadari merah jambu menghancurkan segala yang ada dipikirannya. Sasuke terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus menjalani hubungan sejauh itu, jika nantinya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura?

"Apa harus di Suna?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti. Tak pernah ada keraguan dalam dirinya, sekalipun satu persen saja. Bidadari pujaan Uchiha, yang terpilih dari ribuan wanita yang ada. Yang bahkan tak pernah bisa diraihnya. "Aku tak pernah ragu, Sasuke. Aku pun ingin agar kau tak ragu."

"Tak ragu?"

"Ya, tak ragu dalam mencapai mimpimu."

"Bagaimana jika…aku ragu untuk menyatakan isi hatiku?"

"'Isi hatimu'?"

"Ya," Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap lurus emerald yang berkilau itu. "Aku ingin mengatakan…bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi pergilah, jika itu memang keputusanmu."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke…dan terima kasih, aku akan pergi."

Hanya pada saat itu, Sasuke melupakan pesan Fugaku.

…

* * *

...

Tiga tahun setelah wisuda. Bagi Sasuke, hal itu sama seperti tiga abad yang lalu. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatnya begitu lama, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Namun apa yang ia harapkan telah tercapai. Kesuksesannya, pengakuan keluarga atas karirnya, kebebasannya yang sempurna, dan setengah tujuan hidupnya. Yang setengah lagi, ada pada Haruno Sakura.

Karena itu sang Uchiha mengirimkan email kepada Sakura, hari itu, di saat yang sama dengan dua tahun lalu, di saat sakura tengah mekar sempurna. Ia mengirim email, mengenai bagaimana kabarnya, bagaimana karirnya, dan ia menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya sekarang. Tak pernah ada kata romantis dalam email itu, maupun email-tak-dibalas berikutnya. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu malu—sama seperti masa lalunya—untuk mengucapkan apapun pada Sakura, mengenai satu-dua hal yang berkaitan dengan asmara. Dan CINTA. Sungguh, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun: membeli cincin termahal, berlutut berjam-jam, mendapat sorotan kamera dan ribuan pasang mata, asalkan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya…memalukan setengah mati.

Email yang tak dibalas itu tetap ia lanjutkan, sebelum kemudian ia menerima surat.

…

.

.

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentleman**

**Bersama dengan keluarga besar kami**

**Kami dengan penuh kebahagiaan, mengundang Anda sekalian ke pernikahan yang kami laksanakan**

**SABAKU NO GAARA & HARUNO SAKURA**

**Pada hari Minggu, 15 April 2014**

**Mengambil tempat di Haruno Hotel, Sakurachi Ballroom.**

**Hormat kami.**

**{Reception to follow}"**

* * *

.

.

…

_Suatu ketika, kau yang masih kecil—sekitar usia sepuluh tahun, mungkin—mendapati ayahmu yang menangis. Dan saat kau menanyakan mengapa ia menangis, dan menanyakan keberadaan ibumu, kau hanya mendapat satu kalimat darinya. Kalimat yang berpengaruh dalam hidupmu, dan menjadi satu bagian penting dalam pemikiranmu_

"_Nak, pegang teguh sesuatu hal yang benar-benar kau hargai, karena jika kau meremehkannya sedikit saja, kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxxFINxxx**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Maaf, another kacau-balau-cerita. Saya bertanya-tanya apakah saya sudah pantas mengikuti suatu event...berhubung typo's everywhere, hahah. Mungkin dua tahun lagi sajah Orz.

by the way, silahkan dibaca~ini adalah buah ide yang muncul setelah saya gagal move on...tolong abaikan saja paragraf ini. See You Next Time!

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
